


Lost Lover

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-05
Updated: 1999-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is about to meet some of Joxer’s old *friends*...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Lover

Annie looked at the sculpture with interest. "Eros and Psyche" it read. Since discovering that the ancient Greek gods in fact, did exist, she had developed this fascination with mythology. She had taken leave from work to go to all the museums around the world that contained any piece of Greek mythology. Her internet research had sent her here.

The reincarnated soul of Joxer in her, told her something was wrong in the sculpture. That, she understood, since he had meet the gods before. He should know. But the memories were weak and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, it's a totally bitchin' art thing, but the dude didn't capture my face. It doesn't look a bit like me." The voice behind her startled Annie and she cried out, dropping all the maps she had. Turning around, she came face to face to none other than Cupid himself.

Annie's mind was going around in circles 'The god of love, here, with me, Cupid, the hunk, in front of me, with me, here, talking to me, here. . . oh gods!'

"Long time no see Jox. Oh wait, it's Annie now, right?"

Annie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead she nodded slightly.

"It's so cool ya came back!" the love god said as he hugged Annie close.

"It is?" she squeaked out when he released her.

"Well duh! Now we can go back to have our 'fun'. It's so twisted that ya ended looking like Xena."

"Our fun?" 'He couldn't mean. . . nah!'

"Don't ya remember? We used to be lovers."

"What?!?!"

Just then another bright flash signaled the arrival of another god. "Step away fly boy," Strife said as he came to be besides Annie.

"No, way. She's mine now."

"Get lost Cupe, Joxer was *my* lover, and since Annie's Joxer, Annie's mine." Strife took hold of Annie's arm and pulled her to him.

Cupid grabbed her other arm and pulled Annie to him.

The tug of war went on until another flash of light brought the god of war into the middle of the argument. "She doesn't belong to neither of you. She belongs to me. Joxer was mine, so now, so is Annie. And if you two ever lay your hands on her. . ." Ares he disappeared with Annie on tow, letting the threat go unfinished.

"Ya had to show up, didn't ya?" the love god said as he shoved Strife.

"Hey, You knew I was gonna go after her. You cheated. If I hadn't told you Joxer came back, you'd still be clueless," the god of mischief pushed Cupid back.

"Stop it, ghost face." (shove)

"Make me, bird brain." (shove)

"Make me make you, fashion disaster." (shove)

"Ooh, big words, feathers" (shove)

And so, Ares was once again reunited with his lover and Strife and Cupid fought once again in vain over Joxer, the Mighty. And Annie, well, Annie couldn't be happier to be Joxer.

The End


End file.
